


Sword fighting 101

by Ally_Joanne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm not sorry, Major character death - Freeform, swords are fun, until they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Joanne/pseuds/Ally_Joanne
Summary: Patton wants to learn how to sword fightBased on a prompt from tumblr and my 3am brain





	Sword fighting 101

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. But one little mistake, one little misjudgment changed my life forever. And it's all my fault. But I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident, but the others will hate me when they find out. But they wouldn't understand I had told Patton to be careful! I had told him that my sword wasn't for playing around. But he had insisted. And who could possibly say no to his puppy eyes?! So yes of course I agreed to give him a lesson in sword fighting. It went well in the beginning. I taught him the basic stance and handling of the sword. He seemed to get it easily. I continued to mentor him for a month after that. His swordsman ship improving everyday. Though he kept wanting me to push him further and further. I should've stopped when he made the request.

" Roman, I was wondering, you can conjure anything you want in the imagination right?"  
"Of course Padre! What did you have in mind?"  
" I was just thinking... maybe you could make a copy or a hologram of yourself for me to spar with. So that way you won't have to work yourself out as much and you can watch my footing and technique!" 

I didn't trust it from the beginning. But he continued to ask and ask even when I continually said no. That is until he bested me. I had no choice then. He grew angry and aggressive. It was a lot to handle on my own. So I finally agreed. The match was held in the imagination of course and it was supposed to be a practice round before we showed the others what he had learned. I had given Patton my sword as a gift, a token from knight to knight. Then it began. Patton was amazing. The last month and a half of training looked like he'd been doing it for a couple of years. That was until my copy got smart. It began to analyze his movements and look for openings. Patton, still being a beginner, it wasn't long before I saw the other sword go straight through my best friend. The only thing I heard was the clattering of my sword as it hits the ground. 

"PATTON!" 

I ran towards him, deleting the copy and falling to my knees. Tears in my eyes I beagn to think. Come on Roman, do something or he's going to die. My mind kept drawing a blank. I began to panic, quickly spiraling down a dark hole. No no no no no no no nO NO NO! Not him. PLEASE NOT HIM. TAKE ME INSTEAD LET HIM LIVE PLEASE. I felt a wet hand touch my face bringing me back to reality. 

"Shhhh, Roman it's ok. It's going to be fine. I'll be ok and I'll make us dinner tonight. We'll laugh with Logan and Virgil and we'll make more videos with Thomas. We'll teach him more things about himself and the fans. They're all going to be ok. We're all going to be ok, ok?". 

I couldn't do anything but nod my head as tears silently rolled down my face. 

"Roman, promise me we'll go to your garden again? It's so beautiful. I absolutely love the orchids. And we'll have a picnic there too! I just want to spend some time with all of you guys, I lov-" 

Hes beginning to cough up blood. It's not stopping him though. 

"I love you guys so much. You're all my family. I just wish Virgil had come a lot sooner, that way I'd get to know him more. " 

He smiled and looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. And slowly, I saw a light, the light that made Patton Patton, leave him. His smile face and all that was left was a shell of the bright and bubbly personification of Morality. My best friend, Patton.


End file.
